Sacrifices for a Fleeting Future
by MoonLitHeavans
Summary: Alice POV The future that she's sacrificed so much for was fading away, and all she can do is watch...


_Hey! This is Moonlight. Even though my pename says MoonLitHeavan I'm only part of the name. I"m really sharing it with one of my best friends Heaven. Yes, the a instead of the e in the username is intentional. This is my first story and don't be surprised if there are like a bunch of grammar mistakes or spelling. I tried my best to spell things correctly and for the grammar...I tried my best on that too. Not exactly my best subject. My friends have already pointed out the messed up time frame in the story. I already know so please don't comment about it. If you have no clue what I'm talking about even after you read the story, just ignore this sentence. So before I get sued for not putting the disclaimer and stuff let me get on that. _

_**Spoiler: So no one kills me for spoiling the books, the story uses events from Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse. **_

**_Disclaimer: I don't in any way or form own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. Stephanie Meyers wrote them and rightfully belong to her. _**

* * *

Do you see past this façade of mine? Of course not, dear Bella, I've had tens of years to perfect it. To practice hiding behind a wall of happiness. How annoying you must think I am when my overly cheery attitude blinds you. I do this for a reason. Nothing means more to me than to see my brother happy. Not even the thrill of shopping can match. Driving my Porsche comes close, but seeing Edward happy is even more important than that.

Oh, only if you knew what I've seen. The emptiness in his eyes as he walked this earth without someone there beside him. I was still newly turned when I met him. He was the kindest person, other than Jasper of course, to me at that time. Carlisle and Esme do not count, they are more like parents, forced to like their kids. I still love them of course. Rosalie was a bit too Rosalie even back then. Emmet was likable but we really didn't get along. Edward was the one I felt closest to, in means of a brother. He wasn't really complete then, like a part of him was missing. I never really did know until that day.

I saw him, laughter in his eyes, cradling a human, imagine my surprise, girl in his lap. Both of their faces positively glowing with happiness, with love. After that point in the vision I saw her, the girl, as a vampire. The future is not set in stone, you must understand, but this vision was something I would work to make come true. Messing with fate would eventually reward me with consequences but for now I did not care. He found out, I was bad at hiding things from him then, but I've gotten much better. Needless to say he didn't take it well. I think that's when he started to develop a slight hatred towards me.

From then on whenever he glanced at me his golden eyes would darken and grow cold. I endured all those hate filled glances, in hopes of a brighter future. Only Jasper knew how I truly felt about my vision. They had taken bets whether my vision would come true. Not surprisingly Edward didn't side with me. He still hadn't forgiven me for the vision. Was it my fault? Perhaps it was, did I not see the future?

To be gifted with such ability like mines, even like Edward's or Jaspers, sometimes it feels like a curse. To see the future or to not see the future, which one is the better option? Normal humans long to know what is ahead, but they do not know how it truly feels. I know what will happen the next day, and even the rest of the weeks if I chose, so there is very little that I can hope for. To be sucked into that hopeless vortex is a fate worse than death. So when I was given a little ray of light, of happiness, I grabbed it. Not only for me but for him as well. Love and to be loved is the absolute happiness. Something he in his hundred years of existence had yet to experience. One day he would thank me, and the hate he holds towards me will disappear. Until then I'll treasure that dream in my heart.

Now that I've come to this point in life, when you two are together, I still won't stop working for that vision. After figuring out that I can't see the future when those wolves are involved I have to admit I was truly scared. Not for my life, or whatever you can call it, but for a much more fragile thing. Did you know that for a split second your future disappeared? That you had chosen that wolf over my brother? I doubt you do, because I had that vision when you and Edward were being lovey-dovey after the Volturi incident. I worked hard to hide that vision, even from Jasper. Edward never did find out I ever saw your future disappearing. And he never will.

That night, when he proposed and you accepted I was ecstatic. Clearly you had chosen him over the wolf. Your future came flying back, like a lost memory suddenly remembered. I was practically bouncing off the walls, annoying Jasper to no end. So you can imagine when I found out that you had kissed that wolf while we where fighting Victoria's lackeys. Edward didn't tell me, but he's my older brother Bella. I can tell when something's wrong with him. Did you notice the hurt in his eyes?

He was ready to give you up, to keep you happy. And you were going to let it happen. A pang of hurt went through my heart then, my stone cold heart. I've endured so much for you to be with him forever. I've risked his anger, his hatred so much times, only to have you leave him. You were like sister to me, someone I cared for, and you were going to leave us. I would survive, I've lived of hiding my pain, but my dear brother would not. You are his everything, the one that makes his existence worthwhile. If you left it would destroy him.

While right now you are with him, the future isn't set in stone. But if you should leave please consider our own futures. I've lived my entire human life believing that I was alone, uncared for. Here I have brothers, parents, a sister, and a husband, I can't bear the though of losing any of them. Or watching the brother I hold closest to my heart fall into a spiral of depression, so please before you choose, think about me. Maybe you'll have a better life with that wolf but in my heart and mind no ones better for you than Edward and likewise for him. Bella, before you become one of us, you have to pick one side. You can no longer remain in the middle unsure of which way to step. It may be the hardest choice for you, but I won't interfere this time. This time I'll let fate drag you, and everyone else, along for the ride, watching from the outside.

* * *

_So what did you guys think? Like I said before, if you don't think the time frame is messed up just ignore it. I always imagined that Edward and Alice had a very close relationship and that's how this story was thought up one night. So hate it? Love it? So-so? Should I completely stop writing fanfiction? Leave a comment and I will accept advice on how to write better but if you leave a message saying: I hate it! I hate Alice! Or something, dont' ever bother wasting your energy. That's all for now. Bye-Bye!_

_It blooms into a sweet flower, but bears a poisonous fruit_


End file.
